Could It Really Be Love?
by xx-i-love-draco-xx
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Allison Taylors have been best friends since they were five years old. As they get older, they realise their feelings for each other, only they don't know what to do. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I'M WORKING ON CH. 4 NOW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Draco Malfoy, 5 years old, was in Diagon Alley with his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. He followed behind her, as he had been taught, wishing he was at home. They passed a sweet shop and Draco grabbed his mother's hand.

"Mother, I want to go in there!" he exclaimed.

Narcissa shook her head.

"Now, Draco, you know you're not allowed sweets before dinner," she told him.

Draco frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He had learned that this way was the best way to get what he wanted.

"Alright, fine. You may have one piece of candy," Narcissa sighed.

She knew that there was no point in saying no because he was just like his father. They went into the shop and Draco immediately wandered off, trying to decide which candy he wanted. He walked down one of the aisles of candy and saw a girl around his age eating a chocolate frog.

"What are you doing?" Draco demanded of her.

The little girl turned around and stared at Draco for a minute before answering.

"I'm eating a chocolate frog, what does it look like?" the girl asked.

Draco was taken aback at her smart-ass attitude. No one had ever given him lip before.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"No, who are you?" the girl countered.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco replied proudly.

The girl's eyes widened. She had heard her parents talking about a family called the Malfoys. According to her father, they were not a family to be messed with. But she was 5, what did she know?

"I'm Allison Taylors," Allison told him.

Draco nodded. After a few minutes of silence, Allison offered Draco a piece of her chocolate frog.

"Thanks," Draco smiled.

They smiled at each other and just stood there, enjoying their candy. A few minutes later, their mothers came looking for them. Narcissa smiled.

"Oh, you two have met already. Draco, we're going to lunch with Kimmie and Allison," she told her son.

Kimmie Taylors looked at the children and knew that they would be inseparable from that moment on. They went into a small shop to eat and ordered a large platter of food so that the four of them could share. Draco and Allison sat next to each other and hardly touched their food.

"I think our children like each other," Narcissa smiled.

"Yes, they do. This will be good for our families, since Lucius and Henry work together," Kimmie nodded.

As they ate, Draco and Allison unknowingly made an Unbreakable Vow that they would stay best friends forever. Kimmie gasped and looked at Narcissa.

"They don't know what they've done," she said.

Narcissa shook her head.

"We're going to have to hope they stay best friends forever," she whispered.

While Kimmie and Narcissa finished their meal, Draco and Allison decided to fling potatoes at one another.

That night at Malfoy Manor

"Lucius, darling, how was work?" Narcissa greeted her husband at the door with a kiss on the cheek.

"It was fine. What's for dinner?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa smiled. Her husband and son always asked about food.

"The Taylors will be coming by for dinner, so I told the house-elves to make your favorite," she replied.

"Good, I'll be in the study. Send one of the elves to fetch me when the meal is ready. Where's Draco?" Lucius demanded.

"He's in the play room," Narcissa told him.

Lucius nodded and went into his study.

Same time at Taylors Manor

"Henry, the Malfoys have invited us to dinner," Kimmie told her husband.

"Alright, we should get going. Where is Allison?" Henry wanted to know.

"I'm here, Daddy!" Allison yelled, running into the room.

Allison jumped into her father's arms and he gave her a kiss.

"How was your day, dear?" Henry asked his daughter.

"I made a best friend, today," Allison replied proudly.

"Really? Who is it?" Henry wanted to know.

"Draco Malfoy," Allison said.

Henry turned to his wife with a wide grin.

"This could mean wonders for our family," he said to her.

Kimmie smiled and nodded, not willing to tell her husband about the Unbreakable Vow the two children made that afternoon.

At Malfoy Manor

"So, Lucius, how goes it at the Ministry?" Henry asked.

"Everything is well," Lucius replied.

For most of the evening, Henry and Lucius discussed other matters in code so their wives wouldn't understand what they were saying. Narcissa and Kimmie had made plans to go shopping the next day and Draco and Allison were stuffing their faces with the food on the table.

"Will Allison go to Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked Kimmie.

"We're hoping that's where she goes. What about Draco?" Kimmie questioned.

"Lucius wants him to go to Durmstrang, but I'm hoping that he'll get accepted to Hogwarts," Narcissa confessed.

After the Taylors left, Narcissa went to put Draco to bed.

"Did you have fun today, Draco?" she asked her son.

"Yeah!" Draco exclaimed.

"Okay, so which story shall we read tonight?" Narcissa smiled.

A/N: I know it's short, but please read and review! It's my first story ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The day that Draco and Allison got their letters from Hogwarts they went wild. Allison and her parents celebrated by dancing around the kitchen. Draco didn't celebrate with his parents. His father was disappointed because he wanted Draco to go to Durmstrang, and his mother wasn't home.

"Can I go to Allison's house?" Draco asked his father.

"Yes, you may go," Lucius said, obviously in a bad mood.

Draco sighed and left the room. He went into the living room, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and stepped into the empty fireplace.

"Taylors' Mansion!" he called out, and dropped the floo powder.

Draco disappeared into green flames.

Taylors Mansion

Allison was waiting in her living room, knowing Draco was coming. She knew his father wouldn't approve and that he would come to her house. When Draco fell into her living room from the fire place, she started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco demanded, trying to get the ashes off of his robes.

"You always look so funny when you come out of there," Allison giggled.

Draco glared at her and flopped onto the couch. Allison sighed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, going to sit next to Draco.

"No, father wanted me to go to Durmstrang," Draco replied.

Allison placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and felt him tense up.

"Draco, you can't let your father run your life. You have to stand up for yourself," she told him.

Draco got up and started to pace around the room. Just as he was about to say something, Allison's mother came in to the room.

"Oh, Draco! How nice of you to come by. Would you like to stay for lunch?" Kimmie asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Draco attempted to smile.

On September first, Draco and Allison stood on Platform 9 ¾ staring up at the Hogwarts Express.

"It's beautiful," Allison gasped.

Draco snickered at his friend and got onto the train. Allison ran after him and followed him into a compartment. There were three other students inside already.

"Allison, I'm not sure you've met them yet. This is Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson," Draco said, introducing everyone.

Allison smiled at each of them and sat down next to Draco. They all talked about what their fathers did as the train made its way to Hogwarts. A couple hours later, a chubby boy opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen my toad? He's disappeared," the boy said.

"No, we haven't seen your disgusting toad," Draco snapped and shut the door in the boy's face.

Crabbe and Goyle started to laugh and Pansy just crossed her arms over her chest. Allison rolled her eyes and to her disappointment, Draco saw her.

"You can't roll your eyes at me. I'm your best friend," he said in mock anger.

Allison stuck her tongue out at him. She got up and opened the door because there was a commotion in the hallway. Someone was talking about Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts. She tried to hear more, but there was too much noise. She closed the door and turned around.

"Harry Potter is on the train," she announced.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"I heard my father talking about him. He's the one that made You-Know-Who go into hiding 11 years ago," he told her.

Allison shrugged and sat down.

"So? What's so special about him?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Draco replied.

When they got to the school, a woman was waiting for them. She led them all up a lot of stairs and then they stopped at a pair of giant doors.

"Now, in a few moments, you'll go through these doors and join your classmates. First, you will be sorted into four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Wait here," she said, and went through the doors.

Draco looked up at the front of the stairs.

"So it's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," he smirked.

Some of the students began to whisper. Harry Potter and a red-headed boy turned around.

"This is Crabbe, Goyle, and Allison," Draco said. He walked to Harry. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The red-headed boy started to laugh. Draco turned to him and glared.

"Think my name's funny, do you? I've no need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You _must_ be a Weasley," Draco turned to Harry again. "You'll soon find that some families are better than others, Potter. I can help you there," Draco put his hand out.

Harry looked down at Draco's hand, and then up at Draco.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," he said.

Draco glared at Harry, and then felt something hit his shoulder. He turned around to see the woman again.

"We're ready for you now," she told them.

All the first years walked through the doors and saw all the other students waiting for them. The woman stopped at a stool with a raggedy old hat on it.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come up and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head," she said.

She started calling names, and then she got to Draco's name.

"Draco Malfoy!" she said.

Draco smirked and went up to the stool. He sat down and just before the Sorting Hat touched his head; it called out, "Slytherin!"

Draco walked to Slytherin table and sat down.

"Harry Potter!"

Every single person in the Great Hall leaned forward, anxious to see which house Harry would be placed in. He sat down and had the hat put on his head. After what seemed like forever the hat finally called out, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered louder than anyone. Draco sat quietly with Crabbe and Goyle waiting for Allison to be sorted.

"Allison Taylors!"

Allison tensed up and walked slowly towards the stool. She felt as if she was facing judgment. She sat down and felt the hat being placed on her head.

_Hmmm, you're very difficult,_ the hat whispered into her ear. _I think I know just where to put you,_ Slytherin!

Allison let out a breath of the relief and almost ran to Slytherin table. She sat next to Draco and smiled at him.

"That hat thing told me I was difficult," she whispered.

"Must not have been that difficult," Draco joked.

After the feast, all the students were taken to their common rooms. The Slytherins' common room was in the dungeons of the castle. When they got there, the prefect at the head of the group said the password. They all climbed into the portrait hole and into the common room. Everything was green, silver, or black, which were Slytherin colours to begin with.

"This is amazing," someone said.

"Yeah, I'm impressed with the colours," another student said.

Allison just stood there with Draco. Both had seen better, seeing as their families were incredibly rich.

Throughout the year, Draco and Harry fought. Their own fight made the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor houses even harder to overcome. All the Slytherins hated all the Gryffindors and all the Gryffindors hated all the Slytherins. It was easy for students from one house to hate students from the other house because the houses generally only made friends with students from their own houses.

One day, Allison was sitting by the Black Lake, watching the giant squid skim across. She didn't hear when someone walked up behind her.

"Can I sit with you?" it was Harry Potter.

Allison shrugged.

"Sure, I guess, don't see why you would want to, Potter," she sighed.

Harry sat down next to Allison and looked at her.

"How come you're friends with the likes of Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Allison scoffed.

"We've been best friends since we were five years old," she told him.

"But why? Wasn't he a prat before?" Harry demanded.

"Draco has always been a prat, but he's my best friend. I've learned to live with it. If you would have given him a chance, you would see that he isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be," Allison told him.

"Somehow I doubt that very much," Harry said, and got up.

"You're the prat, Potter," Allison stood up and glared at Harry.

"And why is that? Because I didn't want to be friends with your precious boyfriend?" Harry snapped.

Allison grabbed a rock and flung it at Harry.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" she yelled, and walked away.

Allison stormed in to the Slytherin common room and sat in front of the fire. Draco was confused.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. Stupid Potter," Allison muttered.

"What did Potter do now?" Draco wanted to know.

"He called you my boyfriend," Allison replied.

"And you're mad at him?" Draco asked, really confused.

"Yes!" Allison snapped.

"Oh, well then. I'll let you sulk," Draco said, upset.

Draco left and Allison just stared into the fire.

A/N: I know that there isn't much about the first year, but everything will get better, I promise!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the summer before third year and Allison was at Draco's house. After their first year, Allison started spending summers at Malfoy Manor. Draco had become seeker for Slytherin's quidditch team and he had been training as hard as he could since second year ended.

One morning Allison woke up to hear a commotion in the room next to hers. She jumped up and ran into the other room to find Draco with Pansy, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Draco.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" she demanded.

Draco grinned sheepishly.

"They came over and woke me up," he told her.

Pansy cleared her throat.

"Draco was just telling us what he was going to have on his birthday," she announced.

"I see. I'm going to get dressed, I'll see you lot in a bit," Allison said, and left.

"I don't think she cares much for you anymore, Malfoy," Crabbe laughed.

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked.

"She didn't give her opinion about your party. She usually has something to say," Blaise put in.

"We just woke her up, she never has much to say when she just wakes up," Draco defended.

About an hour later, Allison came in all nice and dressed. She had The Daily Prophet in her hand.

"Whatcha reading?" Pansy asked.

"Some man named Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban," Allison replied.

"Really? No one's ever done it before," Blaise told everyone.

"It says the ministry is making dementors guard every entrance to Hogwarts," Allison looked at the paper.

"He's after Harry Potter," Lucius Malfoy said from the doorway.

"Why?" Goyle asked.

"The ministry suspects that Black is a Death Eater," Lucius scoffed. "And that he believes that killing Potter will bring back the Dark Lord."

Lucius walked away shaking his head in disgust. Draco sighed.

Everything is always about Saint Potter," he sneered.

On September first, two new teachers were announced. Rubeus Hagrid was the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher and R.J. Lupin was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. After the feast, Professor Dumbledore stood up again.

"This year, Hogwarts will be played host the dementors of Azkaban. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. They cannot distinguish the one they hunt, and the one that gets in their way. Do not give them any reason to harm you," he said.

At the Slytherin table, Draco turned and faced the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Potter! Potter!" Harry turned to looked at Draco. "Is it true you fainted? I mean, you actually fainted?" Draco laughed.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron said.

The Slytherins and the Gryffindors had all their classes together, so they all walked out to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

"All right you lot, settle down. I've got a real treat for you today, so follow me," Hagrid said.

They all followed him out to an open area by his hut.

"Gather over there, and open your books to page 49," Hagrid told them.

Draco lifted up his book, which he had bound with a belt.

"Exactly how do we do that?" he demanded.

"You just stroke the spine, of course, goodness me," Hagrid said, and disappeared behind some trees.

"I think they're funny," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, real funny. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait til my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes," Draco sneered.

Hagrid brought out a creature from behind the trees. He called it a hippogriff and it looked kind of strange. Harry got to pet it, and then he got to ride it. When he came back, Draco was furious.

"Oh, please. You're not dangerous at all are you? You great, ugly brute," Draco said to the hippogriff.

Because hippogriffs don't like to be insulted, it reared up and but Draco's arm with its talon. Allison and Pansy screamed while Hagrid controlled the animal. He dismissed class and picked Draco up to take him to the hospital wing.

"You're going to regret this. You and your bloody chicken," Draco told Hagrid.

When the third years had their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Draco still had a sling around his arm. Allison thought he was being stupid.

"You don't need to wear that," she hissed.

"So what? I get out of doing homework," Draco smirked.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face, Draco Malfoy, or I'll do it for you," Allison threatened.

Draco frowned and then Allison laughed.

"So gullible," she said.

Professor Lupin had an interesting lesson that day. He introduced to the class a boggart. It took the shape of what the students feared the most, but Draco, Allison, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy were in the back of the line, so they never got a chance.

"What would it have looked like if you had gone up there?" Blaise asked Allison.

"Um, my father yelling at me," Allison admitted. "What about yours?"

"Me, when I'm old," Blaise said.

"You're afraid of getting old?" Pansy asked him.

"No, it'll be me, but I'll be alone. That's what I'm afraid of," Blaise replied.

"Awww, how cute," Allison smiled.

Blaise blushed and looked at Draco.

"What about yours?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm not afraid of anything," Draco lied.

Allison shook her head and rolled her eyes. Later in the common room, she and Draco were sitting by the fire.

"You lied to Blaise," she said.

"So what? I don't need them knowing that I'm afraid of my father," Draco muttered.

Allison put her head on Draco's good shoulder.

"So we're both afraid of our fathers, yet we don't know how to escape," she sighed.

Draco nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll be okay as long as you're here," he told her.

"I'm your best friend, I'll always be here," Allison promised.

"Good," Draco smiled.

"Well, good night," Allison stood up.

"I thought you said you'd always be here," Draco grinned.

"I'm tired, hun. I'll be here in the morning," Allison laughed.

A/N: Again, it's not the whole year, but I'm trying to make it interesting. If I made it the whole year, these chapters would be soooo long!


End file.
